


Hide

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is afraid to be naked in front of Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide

Sirius tasted of salt and mutton and dinner and Remus was hungry, but not for dinner, for _Sirius_. He leaned in closer and kissed harder and--

And he and Sirius went toppling right over the end of the bed.

"Ouch," Sirius said, but he was laughing. Laughing and using Remus as leverage, the fact that Remus had landed on top of Sirius an advantage for the hard-on in Sirius's pants.

Remus pulled back, slightly terrified. "Sirius..." he rasped.

"Come _on_. We've been snogging forever. Six weeks or something. When do I get to second base?"

Remus, eyes wide, answered stiffly, "Second base is with birds. Their..." Blushing, he cupped a hand to his chest.

"I want a feel-ski," Sirius said, diving for the matching hard-on in Remus's own pants. Remus was a split second ahead of Sirius, diving out of the way. He noticed he was shaking. "Sirius," he said, breathless.

"Merlin," Sirius sat back on his heels. "You're really frightened, aren't you? It's just a prick. I've one as well, you know."

"It's not that," Remus shook his head. "My... I've got scars--"

"I've seen you starkers," Sirius reminded him.

"You haven't," Remus argued. "You haven't seen me without my pants on. I have one--" Remus choked on the words.

"Oh Merlin." Sirius sagged. "Would Moony try and do that to you? To _himself_?"

Remus hesitated, nodded, then answered, "Thank Merlin, only once, and it wasn't successful."

Sirius took Remus's hand and kissed it gently. "Alright," he said. "I'll wait until you're ready. But I won't wait forever. You can't hide from me, Remus Lupin."

Remus turned and pulled Sirius towards him, kissing Sirius deeply. "I wouldn't want to."


End file.
